As an existent example, a patent literature 1 discloses the following technique. It is an object to provide an organic electroluminescence device (organic EL device) of a simple configuration with the color purity of the blue-light emission being particularly increased, in which (1) a total optical thickness of a transparent electrode of a large refractivity and an organic multi-layer part in the construction of a substrate/a transparent electrode of a large refractivity/an organic multi-layer part/a cathode, (2) a total optical thickness of an underlayer of a large refractivity, a transparent electrode, and an organic multi-layer part or a total optical thickness of a transparent electrode and an organic multi-layer part in the construction of a substrate/an underlayer of a large refractivity/a transparent electrode/an organic multi-layer part/a cathode, or (3) a total optical thickness of a transparent electrode and an organic multi-layer part in the construction of a substrate/a underlayer of a low refractivity/a transparent electrode/an organic multi-layer part/a cathode is set at so as to enhance the intensity of the center wave length λ (λ is selected from 440 to 490 nm, 500 to 550 nm, and 600 to 650 nm) of the EL light emitted from the organic multi-layer part having a refractive index of 1.6 to 1.8.